Cette soirée sera la nôtre
by DurMeleth
Summary: Petit OS imaginé sur la vie de Kate et Rick dans le futur...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà, grandes débutante sur ... Du coup, je galère un peu, mais j'ai une super coach, donc je progresse ! ^^  
>Voici donc un petit OS de ma composition...<p>

Je l'ai écrit suite au visionnage d'un dessin, voici le lien sur le Tumblr de l'artiste : .com/post/10694949906/i-dont-believe-in-fairytales-but-i-believe-in

Je ne dispose d'aucun droit sur cette série (sinon, je peux vous assurer que le souhait de Stana serait réalisé !), malheureusement pour moi, je ne gagne donc rien à écrire, si ce n'est libérer mon cerveau des idées loufoques qui s'y trouvent... ^^

Voilà, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas ! ^^)

* * *

><p>- Kate, tu es prête ? entendit-elle crier depuis la cuisine.<p>

- J'arrive !

Elle soupira en fixant ses boucles d'oreille. Encore une soirée mondaine de plus. Depuis qu'il avait sorti [i]Heat Case[/i], elle redoutait celle-ci. Elle avait lu le manuscrit en avant-première. Comme tous les autres, depuis trois ans. Depuis ces mêmes trois ans, où elle était obligée de supporter tous les regards aguicheurs qui ne lâchaient pas son homme. Et bien qu'elle ait une confiance totale en lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur protester lorsqu'elle le voyait enserrer de son bras musclé la taille de ces femmes, toutes aussi séduisantes les unes que les autres, le temps de poser face aux flashes crépitants.

De plus, ils venaient de terminer une enquête plutôt épuisante au commissariat et elle n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : une soirée en tête à tête, installés confortablement au fond du canapé, en regardant « Planète Interdite » pour la énième fois. Elle ajouta une dernière touche de parfum puis pris son châle et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit les marches prudemment, essayant de ne pas coincer sa tenue entre celles-ci.

Quand Rick vit sa muse descendre les marches, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle portait une robe rouge, d'un tissu brillant, qui reflétait sous la lumière éclairant la pièce. Ses cheveux, laissés à leur état naturel descendaient en une cascade d'ondulations sur ses frêles épaules, dénudées. Quand elle arriva au bas des marches et qu'elle se tourna afin de se diriger vers le placard pour prendre son sac, il déglutit difficilement. Il n'y avait pas que ses épaules qui étaient dénudées. La peau du dos de sa partenaire était entièrement dévoilée à son regard et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il voulait toucher cette peau qu'il savait être douce et satinée. La jeune femme se retourna alors et surprit son regard. Elle sourit. Elle aimait lorsqu'il la regardait comme cela. C'est-à-dire dès qu'elle portait une tenue qui la mettait en valeur. Alors qu'elle était totalement tournée vers lui, elle vit ses yeux descendre pour admirer la naissance de sa poitrine, qu'il pouvait apercevoir grâce au décolleté. Un frisson la parcourut alors et elle eut l'impression que la température de la pièce avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés. Elle vit que l'écrivain ne réagissait pas, alors elle se racla la gorge. Il détacha le regard de son torse pour le lever vers son visage.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, si c'est pour acheter des robes comme ça, tu peux m'emprunter ma carte de crédit tous les jours…

Elle rit doucement, puis s'approcha de lui. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci…

Il se recula un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- Toujours.

Puis il la serra dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur son torse, inspirant son odeur. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit, d'une voix étouffée par le tissu :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, non ?

Il acquiesça puis elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>En voyant la limousine qui les attendait devant l'immeuble, Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire les choses en grand alors qu'elle lui avait expressément demandé de se contenter d'une berline avec chauffeur. Il ne changerait jamais… Quand il vit son regard, il observa la voiture puis la jeune femme d'un air innocent :<p>

- Quoi ? La société me faisait une réduction de 20% pour ce soir !

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, l'entraînant par la main.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Kate ne put retenir un soupir. Aussitôt, Castle tourna la tête, alarmé.

- Kate… Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est seulement que…

- Tu aurais préféré qu'on reste à la maison ce soir.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, observant les lumières de la ville défiler sous ses yeux, à travers les vitres du véhicule. Il posa la main sur la sienne.

- Je te promets que nous ne nous attarderons pas ce soir. Tu es fatiguée et moi-même, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Et demain, nous resterons à la maison. Tous les deux.

- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec Paula demain soir ?

- Je vais lui dire que je ne peux pas venir. Qu'on est sur une enquête importante et que tu as besoin de moi…

- Oh, j'imagine qu'elle va gober tout ça… Moi, présente à la soirée de sortie de ton livre, alors que j'ai une enquête importante en cours, et surtout que je ne puisse pas me passer de toi pour la résoudre, railla-t-elle, le regardant du coin des yeux, un sourire triste ornant son doux visage.

A son tour, il soupira. Si même une taquinerie envers lui n'arrivait pas entièrement à lui remonter le moral, c'est qu'elle n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Je trouverai quelque chose. Je te le promets, jura-t-il en lui prenant le menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer à le regarder.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Elle puisa dans l'océan de ses iris le courage qu'il lui faudrait ensuite pour tenir debout et sourire, devant les médias et la centaine de fans qui seraient présents. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et son souffle se coupa soudain. Le vert de ses yeux devint plus sombre et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, anticipant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Mais il continua à se pencher de plus en plus lentement, la faisant frémir d'impatience. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle franchit les derniers millimètres les séparant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se rapprocha encore plus du corps de Rick, jusqu'à se coller à son torse. Elle espérait ainsi qu'il approfondisse le baiser mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de caresser doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes, une main soutenant toujours son visage et caressant du bout des doigts la peau de son menton et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

N'y tenant plus, Kate se mit à caresser la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain de sa langue. S'apercevant qu'il ne cédait toujours pas, elle émit un gémissement de frustration tout en se serrant encore plus contre lui et en posant une main sur son torse tandis que l'autre restait dans son dos. Cela eut raison de la patience de Rick qui lui offrit enfin accès à sa bouche. Elle plongea alors dans celle-ci, redécouvrant avec plaisir les trésors qu'elle recueillait. Elle l'explora lentement, puis avec passion. Rick ne restait pas en reste, déplaçant la main qui caressait son visage vers son épaule, puis progressivement vers son dos dénudé, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut tout le corps de la jeune femme. Sentant qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle, il se recula quelque peu. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était toujours celui qui était obligé de cesser le baiser en premier. Le sourire qu'il lui rendit fit de nouveau monter la température d'un cran, et elle passa alors une jambe au dessus des siennes, se retrouvant ainsi assise sur ses cuisses. De cette manière, elle était encore plus proche de lui. Il entoura alors entièrement son dos de sa main, la rapprochant ainsi au maximum, puis il embrassa les paupières de la jeune femme, son nez, puis ses joues et enfin, il descendit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. De nouveau, elle émit un petit gémissement, et cette fois-ci, il ne tarda pas à lui répondre, surtout lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa main sur son torse, à la limite de sa chemise entrouverte et de sa peau nue. A son tour, elle le fit frissonner en taquinant le col de tissu, caressant par la même occasion la peau qui se trouvait dessous.

Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui. A quel point elle avait besoin de lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir. Elle souhaitait qu'il comprenne que toutes les taquineries auxquelles il était exposé à tout bout de champ n'étaient pour elle qu'un moyen de cacher le fait qu'elle était complètement dépendante de lui. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer en position de faiblesse, même avec lui, même si elle savait qu'il ne la jugeait pas. Cependant, ce soir-là, elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il la réconforte.

Rick sentait qu'elle se comportait différemment. Décidément, cette histoire de fans l'embêtait au plus haut point. Il savait que cela la faisait souffrir, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il en était heureux, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, en dépit du sourire poli qu'elle affichait envers ces fans. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien dans ce milieu. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, que cela n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Pendant ces trois années de relation, il avait pu constater que ses impressions étaient bien les bonnes : Kate aimait la simplicité, et bien qu'elle supporte sans trop de mal les soirées qui leur étaient imposées par les sorties régulières de ses livres, il sentait qu'elle y était mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi, à son tour, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être présent à celle-ci.

Cependant, cette passion, cette urgence, cette possession qu'elle semblait réclamer ce soir lui paraissaient inhabituelles… Certes, elle l'avait déjà embrassé de la sorte. Leurs étreintes étaient souvent passionnées, telles qu'il n'avait jamais eues avec aucune autre femme avant elle. Mais en général, elle ne prenait jamais de telles initiatives s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Même quand ils étaient seuls, s'il y avait un quelconque risque qu'ils soient dérangés, elle n'acceptait jamais plus qu'un chaste baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était détendue, il décida alors de calmer le jeu. Il ralentit le baiser, le rendant plus tendre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, puis détacha les lèvres des siennes, gardant toujours le regard ancré au sien. Elle revint dans sa position initiale mais resta collée à lui, et enfouit la tête dans son cou, respirant fortement son odeur.

Soudain, elle sentit que la voiture ralentissait fortement. Elle jeta un œil par la vitre et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la jugulaire de l'écrivain puis se détacha de lui. La voiture s'arrêta totalement et quelques secondes plus tard, la portière s'ouvrit, laissant place aux flashes.


End file.
